ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
NOW Comics- Slimer! The Real Ghostbusters 3-D Slimer Special
NOW Comics- Slimer! The Real Ghostbusters 3-D Slimer Special was released in the Summer of 1993 and was the last NOW Comic released related to Real Ghostbusters or Slimer. While it has "Real Ghostbusters" in the title, it is more like the rest of the Slimer! comics. Slimer's Unbirthday This story is a reprint from Marvel Comics UK Real Ghostbusters issue 020. It's Slimer! This story is a reprint from Marvel Comics UK Real Ghostbusters issue 035. Cooking with Slimer Cast *Slimer *Luigi *Manx *Store manager *Louise (Slimer! Comics) *Chilly Cooper *Jacques Crochon Plot Slimer misses Chilly's stop, so he goes to visit Luigi hoping for a little bit to eat. Luigi informs Slimer that he is blind at the moment as the Eye Doctor put some drops in his eyes that react right. Worse, the famous food critic Jacques Crochon is visiting the cafe that night. Slimer voluntaries to cook with Luigi as the supervisor. After making a asparagus souffle, Manx comes in and trips up Luigi which then the souffle flew to the floor. The souffle deflated. With no more ingredients Slimer goes to the store with a list. While there he kept having accidents which in turn ticked off the store manager. The manager starts chasing Slimer out of the store. Slimer still manages to get some food samples from Louise. He leaves the store with what he needs and in less than two hours Luigi and Slimer manage to get the meal ready for the critic. Oddly the food was green but the critic approved it. However, he was on vacation so he isn't doing a review of the places food. Singing The Slime Blues Cast *Slimer *Chilly Cooper *Record producer (Slimer! Comics) *Luigi *Manx *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler (Cameo) *Professor Dweeb *Mrs. Van Huego *Morris Grout *Fred *Laura (Slimer! Comics) Plot Chilly was singing a song for Slimer while driving her ice cream truck when a record producer hears it and stops them. He offers a job for her in the afternoon. After he leaves Chilly goes into the freezer of her truck and the door locks behind her. Even through Slimer finally gets her out of the freezer, she loses her voice in the process. Slimer then goes in search of her voice. Slimer goes to Ritz Cafe to ask Luigi if he could help. After that failed, he stops the Ghostbusters in the Ecto-1, but Ray tells him they are on a emergency call. He goes to the Sedgewick while bumping into Dweeb. At the hotel Mr. Grout tells him to leave as he always brings trouble with him. While in the street, Slimer hears singing, which turns out to be Chilly as she got her voice back. They go to the event the record producer wanted her to sing at, Laura's birthday. Trivia *The "Letters to the Editor" section contains a letter from Paul Rudoff, webmaster of Spook Central.http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/comic.htm References Category:Slimer! NOW Comics Contents